Poesía del Amor
by No Line on the Horizon
Summary: A collection of poetry that deals with the many pairing of the Sonic universe and the love that accompanies it. Drop me a pair if you would like.
1. Sonic and Amy

Poesía del Amor

Just a poem I wrote as a one-shot, I've kinda got stuck on a few of my stories, and decided to take a break from them.

-

And that led to this, enjoy.

-

Oh and I am leaving this on incomplete, I was thinking of writing a poem of a whole bunch of Sonic couples, so wait and see for that.

-

The title of the chapter comes after the title of the story XD.

Poesía del Amor

Pathway

You run, to where I don't know

And I watch, follow you

Compassion is all I fancy to show

-

Sometime I shout, telling you to slow

And yet, those legs continue to move

Pushing their way to through the evil that flow

-

It's like I don't exist

That you press on without looking back

As if there was a wall of black

Must you continue to resist?

-

There you go, on a quest

To defeat yet another foe

Can't you ever rest?

-

Day and night I lay in worry

Wishing you were beside me

Oh please can you hurry?

-

Sometimes you come and go

That I miss the chance so see you

As if it were on cue

Is this how it is so?

-

What you don't discern

Is your effect on my soul

And that my heart continues to burn

-

And burn it does so much

Waiting for it's longing companion

Needing your gentle touch

-

And one day it was like the same

Only you seemed to try harder to avoid

Like as if you seek to fill a void

You need something to reclaim

-

I finally got you, and cling for dear life

I pray to never lose you

Like a husband and his tender wife

-

But you push me away

Tell me to scram

Leaving my heart at bay

-

My heart breaks, cracks would be right

You did what I have nightmares about

That I would rather be without

As the anger in me glows bright

-

I'm in my room

Tearing them up

As if I entered my own doom

-

What you might ask?

Memories of you

Now it's such an easy task

-

I hear a tap upon my door

My name is whispered through a crack

I almost have a heart attack

As I sit on the floor

-

Inside you are welcomed

I sit there shocked

Something seems to have blossomed

-

I begin to sob, apologize for my reaction

But you stare into my eyes

For once, I sense no lies

Now I finally see you passion

-

Our lips actually meet, I feel ecstasy

The world before me has impeded

You hold onto me firmly

-

Those three words are emit into the air

And I cry into you chest

All this isn't easy to digest

That I have always been in your care

-

And I explain how you are my pathway

All you do is smile and laugh

My head is nuzzled into you breast as you say

"Always will be, always am."

-

-

Did you like it?

-

It's my first time writing poetry, so it shouldn't be perfect

-

Please review, tell me what you think.

-


	2. Knuckles and Rouge

Here is poem number 2, this one will be for Knuckles and Rouge.

Thanks for the feedback so far, and once again if there is any couple ideas that you would like, just ask me and I'll try it.

This one could actually qualify as a song.

Poesía del Amor

My Batgirl

Oh I sit up here all on my lonesome

Waiting for your presence to come and greet me

Cause my duty can be so tiresome

And it's easy to see, that your so dreamy

Guys all around fall for you

Thinking that they could have a chance

But that never becomes and issue

In fact it becomes my advance

In your direction so ya better look and watch out

Cause a certain echidna here to win your heart

The red one that's a great standout

Ready to be your sweetheart

-

-

So here you are and here I am

Two lovebirds that should be hand in hand

Because I wanna see you with your wings so bad

So hurry back, I miss you, makes me so sad

One day a week, oh it's just not enough

Baby where are you I want your love

I need my sexy bat girl to cheer me up, today

And oh I know you desire me on display

-

-

Yeah there are time where we never agree

Fighting all the time, as if we were opposite

As if we both forgot to have morning coffee

And if you were the dart, and was the target

Sometime I remind you of the perfect idiot

Anytime I say something very wrong

Like the instance at when I told you to diet

And that joke didn't play along

We have so much that is in common

We're into jewels, treasure hunters we both are

And years ago, I never had to beckon

For you to steal my emerald afar

-

-

So here you are and here I am

Two lovebirds that should be hand in hand

Because I wanna see you with your wings so bad

So hurry back, I miss you, makes me so sad

One day a week, oh it's just not enough

Baby where are you I want your love

I need my sexy bat girl to cheer me up, today

And oh I know you desire me on display

-

-

And you body…

It's so curvaceous…

My thoughts become bawdy…

And my time spacious…

I lead you to…

My queen sized bed…

Cause somebody's due…

For some loving ahead…

Strip off your shirt…

I take off mine…

We get comfort…

Oh baby you're so fine…

My body on yours…

I feel like I'm on fire…

My feeling, it soars

And our passion, it gonna transpire…

-

-

And…

So here you are and here I am

Two lovebirds that should be hand in hand

Because I wanna see you with your wings so bad

So hurry back, I miss you, makes me so sad

One day a week, oh it's just not enough

Baby where are you I want your love

I need my sexy bat girl to cheer me up, today

And oh I know you desire me on display

Yeah you know, so don't deny

That you want me, as much as I do you

For you're my batgirl, oh you make me fly

Together we're in love baby, you and I

-

-

Together we're in love, you and I

-

-

Hmm, that came out better than i thought. First time i ever wrote anything with Knuckles and Rouge in it so no flaming please!

Thanks for reading, and expect another soon!


	3. Tails and Amy

I'm able to update this much quicker since it's much shorter than other stories, yay!

Any way here is poem number three

Poesía del Amor

Where are thou Rose?

Rejected by Sonic on far too many instances, the young pink hedgehog decided to finally give up on her cobalt hedgehog hero. She finally realized that wasting all her life chasing one person wasn't worth it anymore, especially when that same person looked at you no more than a friend, or even an acquaintance for that matter. So many years had gone to waste, and she had to make sure that she wouldn't waste all of them.

And that's when she finally went on to realize that her true lover was right with her this whole time, and that her obsession made her oblivious of noticing him.

And his name was Miles Tails Prower, expert inventor, pilot, and one of the most intelligent people in the entire world, well in her mind he was. Not to mention that he was also the sidekick to Sonic.

What caught her was his extreme personality difference compared to Sonic. The blue speedster never had a moment of time to spare, was reckless, and showed almost no sign of her existence. Tails on the other hand, was a compassionate individual that always could have time to spend with her, and was calm and sweet. In fact, he seemed like the perfect type for her.

Sadly however, the two were separated not by a breakup, but by Amy's desire to become a lawyer, and there was a college that was thousands of miles away whom had offered a full scholarship to attend. And she did, with Tails' convincing also as an aid. He promised to keep in touch with her, by letters. He said working alongside Sonic was such a big responsibility where he couldn't take the time to visit. But he did promise one day in the future to come see her.

And here was the letters he wrote.

…

Amy,

Hey how are you?

I hope your doing well

Cause I am too

Back home is just swell

It's been a month and a week since you were here

It feels like it went so slow

I hope your able to come home soon dear

So many places we could go

I'm making this quick

Not much time to spare

Eggman making all of us sick

And there is so many people in need of care

Well goodbye for now

And I will promise to write soon

Don't worry I'll make that a vow

Hopefully you get this before noon.

Tails

…

Amy,

Wow, 3 months gone, isn't it fast?

I thought it only was 2 when I looked

Almost 4 entire months have been past

And boy is my time fully booked

But enough about me, how bout you?

I bet your doing just fine

Knowing you, there shouldn't be an issue

Your smart to others, but to me you shine

Law school isn't easy, just a guess

But with your vocals, it's a piece of cake

If I was there, I would see your success

Perfect, without a single mistake

Well, the mail will be here

And I want to get this in

A kiss for good cheer

And to make sure of no sin

Tails

…

Amy,

I'm sorry for taking such a lengthy time

I've been busy so often that I forgot

Don't worry, your still my divine

And I also sent you a snapshot

The picture has me, and everyone too

We all miss you, all of us do

I'm telling you, it's all true

I bet though you already knew

So wow, over a year has gone

God words can't say on how much you are I miss

My lovely rose, like a precious swan

Here, I send you another kiss

But a surprise is near, yes you bet

But I can't tell you what it might be

Everything for it is ready and set

Just you wait and see

Tails

…

After that certain letter sent, the fox went on to surprise her, but not before sending her a final letter.

…

Amy,

Well, just about a year gone in the wind

Only my emotions can describe my anguish

No, I don't mean that I have sinned

Without you around, I have experienced languish

You must look different, it's been so long

I can say that I have just as much

I'm dying to see you, but I've been headstrong

I'm wishing to feel your tender touch

Your perfect lips, on top of my own

Your body once again against mine

I miss your seductive tone

That always gave me that naughty sign

Oh and the surprise I told you about

It's so close even I know

You better be on the lookout

Cause it's somebody to say hello.

Tails

…

And in reading that final line, Amy dropped the letter, and sprinted to the front door of her dorm.

Opening it slowly, she saw a familiar kitsune, only he was dressed sharply and holding a bouquet of roses in his left hand. Feelings she hadn't felt in so long rushed through her veins as they stared at one another for the longest time, before running into one another's arms.

And the flowers were placed next to the door, as the pair headed to the bedroom. And written on a small card within the beautiful bouquet was the words "Happy Birthday my Beautiful Rose."

…

Well that was Tails and Amy, hoped you liked it!

Please leave me a review!


End file.
